Lost Love
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Rewritten. Shuichi caught Yuki having sex with Tohma, runs away, meets new friends, starts aband with new friends, moves away to America, and comes back two years later. Rated M for violence sex, rape, swear, and YAOI implied Tohma Yuki main Tohma Shuichi
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation.

Chapter One: Rude Awakening

Shuichi ran down a dark road sobbing, he had found Yuki with Tohma having sex. _'How could I have been so stupid?' _thought Shuichi has he slowed down wiping his eyes. A little girl walked from the shadows, she had auburn hair.

"Are you like me and my friends?" she asked as more people came from the shadows. "are you not wanted by someone you love?"

"How did you know?" asked Shuichi, the little girl smiled as she walked over to him and took his hand.

"I can tell by your eyes," said the girl as she lead him to her friends. "this is Miroku, Kyle, and my older brother Xing Fang you can call him Quii oh and I'm Riku Fang the only two we are missing is Koora and Koorin."

"I am Shindo Shuichi," said Shuichi smiling a little before thinking a bit. "were are you headed?"

"America to make a band," said Miroku, Shuichi looked at him he was in purple robes, black hair, and violet eyes. "but we need a singer."

"I can help you there," said Shuichi his eyes brightening up.

"Great now we have to wait for two more people," said Kyle a girl with short light silver hair.

"No need we're here," said a voice a teenaged boy with short blue hair walked out of the shadows with a girl holding his hand.

"Now we can go," said Kyle, they turned around and headed for the airport. _'Yuki don't forget me.' _ thought Shuichi as he turned his head to look at Yuki's apartment as they passed by. Grey eyes watched him as they passed, before vanishing.

-Two years later-

"Ah Japan I'm home," said Shuichi as he got off the plane stretching as he walked off.

"Hey can you remember what band we are playing with my mind blanked out during that part." said Miroku stepping behind him.

"Nittle Grasper since Bad Luck joined with them," said Shuichi a bit bitter but he didn't mind the thought of singing with Ryuuichi again.

"This means we have to walk to the production studio doesn't it?" asked Riku and Shuichi nodded. Shindo Shuichi looked different then he did two years ago, he had longer hair, he looked almost like a girl, and his skin was paler, he was also stronger both physically and mentally than he was.

"Don't worry I got us a ride," said Miroku grinning. "I got us a ride from an old friend of mine who had a crush on Inuyasha."

"Oh dear I'm guessing that he is gay," said Riku, Riku was twelve years old one of the youngest of the band but the most mature except when she goes insane, he auburn hair was short and spiky the tips black and she was almost as tall as Shuichi. Miroku nodded, he had longer hair and finally got rid of the monk robes but he still wears them.

"Hello cute monk," said a man, everyone turned around to find the ex-member of the Shichinintai; Jakotsu wearing all leather and holding car keys. "you needed a ride?"

"Why yes Jakotsu we do," said Miroku smiling before picking up his bag. "missed you."

"So did I," said Jakotsu leading the band to his car, Jakostu turned out to be a pretty safe driver despite the fact that he had to slam on his brakes when a car stopped right in front of them.

"BITCH!" roared Jakostu at the woman who stopped in front of them, it turned out to be Tohma's wife Mika.

"Why if it isn't the stupid band from America coming all this way to play with the NG," she sneered after they pulled into the parking lot and got out. "you're music is pretty stupid."

''Try saying that to my face," snarled Shuichi grabbing Mika's neck with one hand. "I worked months on those lyrics and the music that goes with it."

"Oh really it all seemed rushed to me," choked MIka before she was set down by Shuichi.

"You don't know anything do you?" asked Kyle walking over to Mika her silver hair flowing in the wind. "he spent nearly all his time in America working on a song that could show what he felt then and now."

"Mika," said Tohma walking up behind his wife, Shuichi glared at him. "leave them alone they will know defeat when they play with us on the stage."

"What do you know about us Seguichi Tohma?" asked Shuichi looking at him. "we already know the pain of defeat and learned from it. That is why we are known as Bad Luck since that is what we had before."

"Funny there was a band once called Bad Luck but they broke apart due to the singer's incompetence," said Tohma only to be kicked by Shuichi in the face. "my my I got someone angry."

"Someone told me that you where a good man but this seems different to me you don't seem like a good man but a very bad one," said Riku as Shuichi walked into the building with the rest of the band following him.

-Inside the studio-

"THAT BASTARD!" screamed Shuichi grabbing his hair trying to rip it out of his head, Riku stopped him as she braided his hair for the third time that day.

"Well at least he didn't recognize you," said Koorin speaking for the first time that day petting Koora's head. Koora was now 13 years old and could tell the future better than she could.

"Remember that we are still going up against them after we are done singing with each other so we better get ready," said Miroku pulling out his drumsticks. Shuichi nodded as he stood up, Kyle pulled up her organ, Riku her keyboard and Xing pulled out his electric guitar.

_"What I feel isn't important to you._

_I thought that you loved me and I _

_you. But now I know that you never_

_did, my heart still beats when I am_

_around you. _

_(all)_

_You'll never know_

_You'll never see_

_how much you mean to me._

_(Shuichi)_

_I always thought you loved me_

_I thought you cared_

_now I know that you never did._

_(Kyle)_

_I ran away, I killed myself over and over_

_you never saw how much I wanted to be _

_your friend. Now I lay here dieing waiting for you. _

_(Miroku)_

_I never heard once say I love you_

_now I know that you never loved me_

_I waited for eternity but you never came._

_(Riku)_

_I thought you loved me as a daughter but I understand now_

_you never loved me only the money I bring_

_now that I'm gone who will bring the money_

_now that you are dead what will happen to me?_

_(Xing)_

_I never knew the real you_

_that is why I died_

_but I was brought back with a feeling of hatred._

_I shook that away_

_I need to protect the one I love from you._

_(All)_

_You'll never know_

_You'll never see_

_how much you mean to me."_

"Hey that was pretty good," said a voice from the doorway, Shuichi looked up to see the one person that her idolized.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation.

Chapter Two: Old Friends

"Hello there!" shouted Ryuichi bouncing in the room with a grin on his face acting as childish as ever. "was that one of your songs it was pretty good."

"Who are you?" asked Kyle setting down her instrument, giving Ryuichi an icy cold glare.

"Sakuma Ryuichi desu," said Ryuichi holding out his hand, Kyle looked at it before shaking.

"My name is Kyle," said Kyle turning away, Ryuichi just stared at her. "what?"

"You don't seem like the type of girl to have Kyle for a name I thought it was going to be a really cool name," said Ryuichi thinking before he said. "something like Hanasaki."

Kyle's eyes twitched before sitting down, Ryuichi looked around expecting someone to introduce themselves.

"My name is Fang RIku and I am 12 years old," said Riku, Ryuichi looked at her grinning. "and don't mind Kyle she is just having a bad day."

"My name is Houshi Miroku pleased to meet you Sakuma-san," said Miroku holding out his hand. Ryuichi shook it Koora stared at him before saying, "You are a good person both now and the future so I will introduce my brother and I. My name is Ryuu Koora and my brother Ryuu Koorin."

"Wow you almost have the same name," said Ryuichi, he saw Xing who was walking over to him and asked, "and you are?"

"Fang Xing I am very sorry for the way Kyle acted towards you," said Xing bowing. Ryuichi stared at him before saying. "I wasn't really offended by her attitude."

"My name is Shindo Shuichi," said Shuichi walking up hoping that Ryuichi wouldn't remember him.

"SHUICHI!" yelled Ryuichi knocking Shuichi down hugging him. "WHEREHAVEYOUBEEIWASSOWORRIEDTHATYOUMIGHTHAVEBEENKDNAPPEDANDIDIDN'TKNOWWHATTODOANDTOHMASAIDTHATISHOULDFORGETYOUBUTICOULDN'TBECAUSEYOUMAKEMESOHAPPY!"

"Okay Ryuichi breather," said Shuichi and Ryuichi got off of him before pointing out. "You grew your hair out."

"Yeah I kind of wanted to," said Shuichi, soon there was a knock on the door. Shuichi looked up to see Hiro standing in the door way looking at Ryuichi and Shuichi.

"Was I interrupting anything?" asked Hiro, Ryuichi shook his head. "good because we have to practice."

"Awww but I want to stay with them just a bit longer," said Ryuichi, Hiro shook his head before coming in and dragged Ryuichi off. Shuichi watched as Hiro turned the corner with Ryuichi behind him.

"Now. now that is over we should practice the song that we are playing tonight," said Kyle who was still glaring after the two people who had just left only to be smacked over the head by Shuichi. "oh and we are going to have to go shopping for clothes."

"No need I already made clothes for the concert," said Koorin opening up his suitcase. "even though Koora and I are just replacements we also help with the clothes, hair, and make up."

"Oh so you made clothes for us?" asked Shuichi bouncing over to Koorin who nodded, Shuichi looked inside the suitcase and grinned. "oh Kyle you should look at what you are wearing even though you look like a guy."

"Aw hell no," said Kyle running over to look in her clothes section in Koorin's suitcase. Sure enough there was a black and crimson dress. "Koorin I am going to murder you, bring you back, murder you again, and then bring you back to clean up the mess."

"Unfair as that may see you are forgetting that I am the one making your clothes and without me you will have to rely on the others to make clothes and they will be too stressed out to do anything," said Koorin, Kyle glared at him before sulking off.

"Can we just get back to practicing now?" asked Shuichi, Kyle went over and sat back down at the organ and started to play a dark tune. Miroku nodded and said. "This time Shuichi, Kyle, Riku, and XIng will be in this song Jakotsu now let's go to a bar."

"YAY I GET TO GO WITH A CUTE MONK!" shouted Jakotsu who was sitting on the couch waiting for them to notice him. They walked out of the room talking in a low voice, Kyle shook her head as Riku walked over to her keyboard and Xing picked up his electric guitar. Kyle started to play the tune again as Shuichi started to sing.

_"This dark emotion what is going on._

_I do not understand what is this feeling._

_This feeling when I look at you._

_Tell me what is happening to me._

_Hold me in your arms tonight._

_That is what I want to say, but when _

_I see you I feel that I should run._

_Run from you the one that I love._

_But how do I run when I am told to_

_stay by someone I love. _

_This feeling is lust how can I run from_

_it?_

_When I look in your arms I see someone _

_else is with you. I feel dark emotions building_

_up inside. You can not understand what is_

_like to see you love in the arms of another._

_These emotions fill up inside me so I run._

_Run away from you. I feel envious because_

_someone else has your love, I feel wrath because_

_I hate you for not loving me and I feel that I need to have _

_revenge._

_Soon you will find me gone never to see me again._

_Never to hear me say 'I love you.'_

_I am gone from you forever._

_But in the end I will say. 'I will always love you.'"_

Everyone finished just when they heard a knock on the door and in came Ryuichi grinning like mad. Kyle jumped and was no where to be seen after that.

"I finally got away from Hiro who just wanted to keep me away from here because he didn't want me socializing with the enemy," said Ryuichi looking around at everyone. "hey where's Miroku and Kyle?"

"Kyle is on the ceiling and Miroku went to a bar with a friend since we still have time before the concert," said Shuichi walking over to Ryuichi grinning. "you can hide in Koorin's closet suitcase to hide from Hiro he's coming."

Ryuichi jumped into to an empty space in the suitcase and Koorin shut and zipped it, then proceeded to get Kyle off the ceiling when Hiro came in.

"Have you seen Ryuichi?" asked through gritted teeth, Koora walked up to him and said. "We saw him run down the hallway before coming in for some sweets before running off again the same direction he was heading and do you want some tea?"

"No and how am I sure you aren't lying?" asked Hiro when all of a sudden he looked up and said. "okay never mind I see him."

He then ran off in the direction where Koora was headed, once he was gone Ryuichi came out of the suitcase and peered around.

"Wow that was a cool trick how did he see me running dow the hallway when I was in here?" asked Ryuichi, Koora turned around smiling as she said. "I have the ability to trick a person in seeing something that always isn't there."

"Oh wow that must be very cool," said Ryuichi, Koora smiled before opening her bag, Ryuichi turned to Shuichi and said. "and you better watch out Shuichi Yuki is here I and bet you don't want to see him at the moment."

"You're right I don't," said Shuichi glaring up at Kyle who let go of the ceiling and went crashing into Koorin's arm who just dropped her. "hey you want to see Kyle in a dress?"

"Wait Kyle is a girl?" asked Ryuichi and Shuichi nodded, Kyle glared at him before turning away which was hard to do since she was still in Koorin's arms as he carried her away to the dressing room. "yeah I want to see I thought that Kyle was just a guy with long silver hair."

"Yeah that is what Miroku and I thought before we accidentally walked in on her when she was dressing, she screamed and literally threw us out," said Shuichi and Ryuichi winced.

"Wow she must be pretty strong for a sixteen year old," said Ryuichi, Kyle poked her head out the curtain and asked. "How did you know that I was sixteen?"

"I read it on a website when a few days ago," said Ryuichi, Kyle pulled her head back in mumbling something about people not minding their own business. "anyways why did you leave I was so sad."

"Mostly because I found Yuki and Tohma having sex," said Shuichi Koorin grabbed his shoulder and directed him to a dressing stall. "oh yeah what are you wearing for the concert?"

"No clue Tohma wants us all to wear the leather outfit that makes us all look like sluts," said Ryuichi, pouting Koorin looked at him before saying. "Goku."

"What?" asked Ryuichi Koorin looked at him before taking measurements and asking questions about the rest of the band."

"Well Hiro has red hair, Suguru has black hair, Tohma has blonde hair, and Noriko has purple hair, is a girl and likes to give me her cherry from her drink," said Ryuichi after giving Koorin the measurements of his band-mates. Koorin began sewing like he never did before, he got one outfit done one after another along with the accessories.

"Okay what is going on?" asked Ryuichi, Kyle poked her head out and said. "Tohma did say he wanted matching outfits what he didn't say was from which show."

"Finished," said Koorin, Ryuichi looked at the outfits and said. "I love Saiyuki."

There finished with Chapter 2 hop you enjoyed it.

An invention made by Koorin to help friends when they need to hide and to keep his sewing utensils and large quantities of clothes in.

_**Preview**_

_**"Ladies and gentlemen tonight we are performing the songs; 'You will never See', 'Dark Emotions', and 'Lost Love'," said Shuichi looking out at the crowd, catching the eyes of Eri Yuki.**_

Review please ."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation.

Chapter Three: The Concert

Shuichi looked around the dressing room to find Kyle looking over at him with a sour expression on her face as she stood there in her dress.

"Ready?" asked Miroku coming out of the dressing room wearing a black shirt with a white dragon on the back.

"Not really but I can sing," said Shuichi, Miroku smiled as Shuichi turned his head as he spoke again. "I just don't want to see him again."

"I don't even want to know why he would be here but I would give a guess and that would be for Tohma," said Kyle finally speaking up, Shuichi looked at her. "sorry forgot that you don't want anyone to talk about him until after the concert."

"It's all right," said Shuichi as he headed for the door to see where Xing, Riku ((Who had to take all the hair die out of her hair so it would go back to black so she could pretend to be one of her favorite FFVII characters Vincent Valentine she even has the red eyes and the so called insane personality who you will meet after the concert.)) Koora, and Koorin went to. All of a sudden the door flung open and hit his head.

"Hey watch it!" shouted Shuichi had to blink a few moments to see who stood there since Kyle and Miroku started to growl. The person who stood in the doorway glared at him with cold gold eyes that matched his hair, it was Eri Yuki.

"You where standing there like an idiot," said Yuki ignoring the warning glare coming from Kyle whose eyes where turning red due to her anger. "oh so you're Bad Luck?"

"Yes and what about it Eri Yuki?" asked Kyle who was pissed off about being in a dress and having Yuki in the room.

"Nothing," said Yuki before leaving the room not before noticing the look of fear in Shuichi's eyes. "what's your problem?"

"We better be going we are up first," said Miroku taking Kyle by the hand and leading her past Yuki only to find Shuichi standing there. "Shu?"

"Go on I will be there soon," said Shuichi still trying to find a way around Yuki who was blocking the way. Miroku nodded and walked off with Kyle who was still glaring at Yuki/

"Lying to your friends now our we?" asked Yuki closing the door, Shuichi heard him lock it and panicked. "of course we are."

"Leave me alone Yuki," said Shuichi walking towards the door only to be grabbed by Yuki who was glaring at him.

"Why did you come back Shuichi?" demanded Yuki, Shuichi turned around only to find himself pinned against the wall. "is it because you wanted to see me?"

"No I only came here since this is where our tour took us now let me go," said Shuichi his hand reaching for the doorknob.

"Well Tohma did say to keep you away from the concert until it was over now is a good time as any to get what you owe me," said Yuki, Shuichi glared at him before kneeing him in the gut, unlocking the door and run down the hall only to bump into Miroku who was looking worried.

"Don't ask," said Shuichi, Miroku didn't say anything only rushing him through a door. The crowd stared at him as he walked onto the stage and over to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight we are performing the songs; 'You will never See', 'Dark Emotions', and 'Lost Love'," said Shuichi looking out at the crowd, catching the eyes of Eri Yuki. Miroku and the rest of the band walked onto the stage. Miroku sat down at the drums, Kyle at the organ, Riku at the grand piano and Xing grabbed his electric guitar. Riku started to play a soft melody, Shuichi began to sing,

_"What I feel isn't important to you._

_I thought that you loved me and I_

_you. But now I know that you never_

_did, my heart still beats when I am_

_around you._

_(all)_

_You'll never know_

_You'll never see_

_how much you mean to me._

_(Shuichi)_

_I always thought you loved me_

_I thought you cared_

_now I know that you never did._

_(Kyle)_

_I ran away, I killed myself over and over_

_you never saw how much I wanted to be_

_your friend. Now I lay here dieing waiting for you._

_(Miroku)_

_I never heard once say I love you_

_now I know that you never loved me_

_I waited for eternity but you never came._

_(Riku)_

_I thought you loved me as a daughter but I understand now_

_you never loved me only the money I bring_

_now that I'm gone who will bring the money_

_now that you are dead what will happen to me?_

_(Xing)_

_I never knew the real you_

_that is why I died_

_but I was brought back with a feeling of hatred._

_I shook that away_

_I need to protect the one I love from you._

_(All)_

_You'll never know_

_You'll never see_

_how much you mean to me."_

"That was 'You will Never See'," said Shuichi, the people cheered, he looked out in the crowd to see Jakotsu with six other men holding up a sign that said_** 'BAD LUCK RULES!'**_. "next will be 'Dark Emotions'."

_"This dark emotion what is going on._

_I do not understand what is this feeling._

_This feeling when I look at you._

_Tell me what is happening to me._

_Hold me in your arms tonight._

_That is what I want to say, but when_

_I see you I feel that I should run._

_Run from you the one that I love._

_But how do I run when I am told to_

_stay by someone I love._

_This feeling is lust how can I run from_

_it?_

_When I look in your arms I see someone_

_else is with you. I feel dark emotions building_

_up inside. You can not understand what is_

_like to see you love in the arms of another._

_These emotions fill up inside me so I run._

_Run away from you. I feel envious because_

_someone else has your love, I feel wrath because_

_I hate you for not loving me and I feel that I need to have_

_revenge._

_Soon you will find me gone never to see me again._

_Never to hear me say 'I love you.'_

_I am gone from you forever._

_But in the end I will say. 'I will always love you.'"_

Soon everyone was cheering except for Yuki who was glaring at him, Shuichi said. "Now time for 'Lost Love'."

_"In this wilderness of my hear I never could hear your voice._

_I was always alone after my heartbreak._

_This lost love I will always remember_

_You where always cheating on me_

_I never saw how you felt about me._

_Now I know it was just a lost love_

_I come home one evening to find you with someone else_

_I ran away and you didn't notice a thing._

_No one remembered me_

_I came back for you and you didn't see_

_I always think that this lost love did more to me._

_This lost love I will always remember_

_You where always cheating on me_

_I never saw how you felt about me._

_Now I know it was just a lost love._

_I never thought that I came back _

_only to be tortured some more_

_I never thought that you hated me_

_and tried to kill me._

_This lost love I will always remember_

_You where always cheating on me_

_I never saw how you felt about me._

_Now I know it was a lost love_

_It was a lost love."_

The crowd clapped so hard it was hard to hear what some people where saying to Miroku.

"Yuki and Tohma wants to see us after the concert," said Miroku, Shuichi gulped and nodded/

-An hour later-

"Well Shindo-san that was quite a performance you put on," said Tohma, Shuichi looked up to see Yuki talking with Miroku who wasn't smiling. Riku came in laughing then stopped when she saw who was there, suddenly her eyes turned to an aqua green as she growled out. "What are you doing here Tohma-san?"

"Ah finally the last pawn," said Tohma walking over to her only to be punched in the face.

"I will never let you refer to Riku like that," said Riku her hair turning silver.

"Wait Nara?" asked Shuichi, Riku nodded and said. "Pleased to meet you Seguichi Tohma, Eri Yuki my name is Nara I am Riku's pet/personality/sister."

Yuki rubbed his temples. "What the hell is going on here?"

Please review! ."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha

Chapter 4: Meeting Nara

"So your the bastard who cheated on Shuichi," said Nara a crazed grin on her face, she looked over at Yuki. "well it feels like I should thank you but I should do this first."

With a sudden burst of speed, Nara was in front of Yuki her foot in his face, the kick sent Yuki towards the wall behind him the cigarette dropping from his mouth. Tohma ran towards Yuki to see how he was just as Nara caught the cigarette.

"No smoking in the dressing room please," said Nara, she walked over to the nearest ash tray and put the cigarette out. "Second hand smoke can be very dangerous you know. A fact: Did you know that over one thousand non-smokers in Britain die from second hand smoke?"

Kyle rolled her eyes, MIroku clapped, Koora and Koorin merely put there pinched the bridge of their noses and sighed. Nara looked at them and asked. "What?"

"You sound like a school teacher," said Koorin, Nara glared at him Koorin just looked back with a calm expression. "It's true, but I do have to agree with you. Smoking is not allowed in this room, smoke elsewhere."

"Why did you come here anyways?" asked Miroku, Yuki and Tohma looked at him.

"We came here to congratulate Shuichi," said Tohma, Nara looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she said. "Congratulate? I sounded more like mocking to me."

Yuki didn't say anything as he looked over at Miroku who caught his gaze, Yuki smirked causing Miroku to glare at him. Kyle noticed this and said. "You realize that he is not interested in males."

"Oh," was the only thing Yuki said his gaze still on Miroku, who was trying to look every where that wasn't in the area of Eri Yuki. "But I might be interested in him."

"If you like boys then go date Jakotsu," said Koora, Koorin cover her mouth. "Mph MMMMPH!"

"Silence Koora," said Koorin his voice void of any emotion, Koora froze looking up at her brother, his eyes the same as his voice. Koora's eyes went wide, her brother was pissed and she didn't know the reason why.

"Oh our manager wants to see you," said Tohma as the door opened. "and it isn't K. Our new manager is called Naraku."

The man that walked through the door had long black hair and red eyes, there was silence in the room. Miroku glared at the man before saying. "Oh so that's why Mr. K came all the way to America seeking a job. Because you fired him and hired an arrogant, power hungry, destructive man!"

"Come now Miroku surely you can do better then that," sneered Naraku, Miroku looked away his face growing pale, Kyle leapt forwards snarling only to be pulled back by Nara causing her to yell. "God dammit will you stop getting in my way!"

"I'm afraid that I can't let you get in there," said Nara her red eyes watching Miroku and Naraku, Kyle looked away pouting. "right now this is a situation that Miroku would not want any of us involved in."

"Tch, I would like to punch that bastard for what he did to Miroku," said Kyle clenching her fist as she glared at Naraku, Shuichi on the other hand backed up slowly feeling a bit scared of the new manager. Unfortunately Naraku saw him and shot tentacles at him Shuichi yelped as they wrapped around him and dragged him to Naraku. Miroku ran forward and grabbed Shuichi's flailing hand trying to slow him down, only to be grabbed by Yuki. Kyle ran forward in order to punch him but was knocked out by Tohma. Ryuichi cried out as he saw his friends get knocked out by his band mates he ran forward only to have his shoulder grabbed by Hiro.

"Let me go Hiro," growled Ryuichi, Hiro didn't even look at him instead looked forward as he whispered. "WIll you just watch for a moment please?"

Ryuichi gave the guitarist a confused look before turning his attention back to the scene only to find that Nara was facing off against Naraku and Yuki, Miroku and Shuichi were still in their arms.

"You seem like you wouldn't care about your friends when I first saw you," said Naraku, Nara looked at him before saying. "Oh I do care about my friends, I just don't care about them when they aren't in danger."

"Interesting," said Yuki as he stroked Miroku's head causing the other man to hiss, Nara glared at him before asking. "What is the real reason for you being here? Was it really just to congratulate us or was it to attack us?"

"A little bit of both actually," said Naraku only to be kicked back by Nara, Naraku dropped Shuichi and glared at her she just smiled before saying. "Please remove yourself from this area and leave our band mates behind."

"You can't make us," said Naraku, Nara raised an eyebrow as she said. "Oh not us but our two managers can."

"You have two managers?" asked Tohma with disbelief, Nara nodded. "Now why do you have two managers?"

"Just in case one gets sick," said a female voice from the doorway, Naraku turned around to see a young teenaged girl with long black hair. "Besides I am a manager in training so I'm not a full one yet, that is why K-san is here."

"So you hired K," sneered Tohma as a man with long curly blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail walked behind the girl, Ryuichi noticed that her left eye was almost white while her left eye was black. "And what is your name?"

"Haru, Inuzuka Haru," said the girl, Naraku's eyes narrowed at the new threat. "It has been a long time since we've seen each other, hasn't it Shuichi?"

"It has only been a day," said Shuichi, Haru laughed. "When did you get here?"

"In Japan, a few hours before your concert, this building one hour ago, to this room about thirty seconds ago," said Haru, Shuichi laughed knowing that she is the only woman to get lost with a map in her hand. 'Well at least she would know that she is going in the right direction.' thought Shuichi, Haru looked at him as if she read his thoughts.

"Fine let's go," sneered Naraku, Haru didn't get out of the way when the headed towards the door. "Move girl."

"After I do this," said Haru, she slapped Naraku in the face. "You will never speak to this band like that again."

"How are you going to stop me?" sneered Naraku, Haru leaned in saying. "I know all the different ways I can kill someone with a feather."

"And that is supposed to be scary because," said Naraku, Haru smiled as she said. "Because that means I can kill someone with the most harmless thing in the entire world except for a single celled organism except for the largest one. Now leave."

Haru stepped aside allowing Naraku and the others to pass, she watched as they walked down the hallway.

"How could you guys get into so much trouble without us?" asked Haru, Shuichi smiled sheepishly Haru spread out her arms. "Don't I get a hug?"

The band ran over and gave Haru and K a big group hug, Haru held them close before pulling away saying. "Well what are you guys waiting for let's get the rest of the show on a roll."

Shuichi gulped knowing that Haru was going to have a showoff between Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck. Haru looked at him saying. "Don't worry I won't issue the challenge until tomorrows concert."

"Great now we have to wait until tomorrow," said Shuichi, Haru smiled as she messed up his hair. Koorin ran over saying. "No touching the hair."

"Then let me mess up your hair!" squealed Haru chasing Koorin around with him yelling. "NO TOUCHING THE HAIR!"

Shuichi sighed before turning around and facing K saying. "It is good to see you again K-san."

"Same here Shuichi," said K smiling, Shuichi yawned. "Well time to get to the hotel."

"Yeah," said Shuichi with a tired voice, the tired band walked out of the room with Koorin and Koora's luggage getting dragged by their owners to Jakotsu's car.

-At the hotel-

"I GET THE SHOWER FIRST!" exclaimed Koora in the girl's room rushing to the bathroom, Haru and Kyle glanced at each other before falling down on the beds.

"Good thing you got us a good hotel," said Kyle, Haru nodded sleepily. "So is that why you were late."

"Sleep now talk later," said Haru before falling asleep Kyle giggle, Riku was curled up in bed like a cat her black hair was spread out since it was out of its spikes and was longer. Kyle yawned before falling asleep on her bed as well, Koora came out of the bathroom saying. "What no pillow fights?"

The boys room was much calmer since they had all taken a shower in a timely fashion and was now having their hair styled by Koorin who was sitting behind Xing who had a braid in his hair. Shuichi was sleeping his hair already in a a braid, Miroku stretched before saying. "Now we know who the manager for NG is. The problem is how are we going to survive this tour?"

"Simple we keep away from them as far as possible," said K, the boys nodded. "Except for Ryuichi he doesn't seem to have changed."

"But we have to be on our guard just in case," said Miroku, the boys all nodded before K said. "Well we have to get to bed, Haru is very strict when it comes to waking up in the morning."

"Alright," said the boys before the got into their beds and fell asleep, some of the boys slept on the floor others were on the couch. And the ones who weren't on the floor or the couches got the beds. Shuichi woke up and turned off the lights before falling back asleep.

-The next morning-

There was a loud pounding sound on the boy's door causing Shuichi to get up and open the door.

"Get up and changed we are going to the concert hall to practice," said Haru, Shuichi nodded before turning around. He took a step forward only to have his foot meet Jakotsu's face.

"OUCH!" yelped Jakotsu, he pouted before getting up. "Why did you do that for."

"To get you up," said Shuichi before he proceeded to wake up the rest of the boys. Soon everyone was in the car and being driven to the concert hall by a half asleep Jakotsu. He was a better driver half asleep than when he was awake. When they got to the concert hall they noticed that one car was in the parking lot. Miroku groaned when he realized who was there, well at least they had locked up their dressing room before they left. Once Jakotsu parked the band got out and he fell asleep at the steering wheel. Haru smiled before covering him with her jacket she took out her cellphone and notepad. They walked into the concert hall only to be greeted by NG.

"Good morning," said Haru in a cheerful voice, Tohma turned around and smirked as he said. "Well if it isn't the losers."

"Well if it isn't the pompous brats not including Ryuichi-san of course," said Haru still smiling, Tohma's smirk fell. Haru smiled before walking passed them with the band following in suit K shaking his head laughing. Once they got into their dressing room Koorin began to unpack what they were going to were that evening.

"I wrote more lyrics last night in my sleep again," said Shuichi handing out pieces of paper to the group. Haru looked at them saying. "Well let's run through it and work out the kinks. If it sounds good it is going into the concert. Let me see here it has guitar, keyboard, drums, and of course the singer."

Xing, Riku, Miroku, and Shuichi went to their places with the paper. Riku began with a soft melody, Miroku and Xing began to follow keeping the slow pace. Shuichi began to sing

_"I once heard of a man._

_He was a traveller from afar._

_He was short but his voice not hoarse._

_They said he sang a little tune._

_I sat by his side._

_When he arrived_

_and he sang under the willow tree._

_Oh willow, willow, willow tree._

_I once met the man under a willow tree._

_Oh willow, willow, willow tree._

_Please bring that man back to me._

_I never left that spot when he was gone._

_I sang a little tune._

_I cried and thought that my heart had died._

_While I waited under the willow tree._

_Oh willow, willow, willow tree._

_I once met the man under the willow tree._

_Oh willow, willow, willow tree._

_Please bring that man back to me._

_Ten long years he has not returned_

_To the willow tree._

_My tears have faded forever._

_I do not rest for I fear I will not wake._

_I am still waiting for the man under the tree._

_Oh willow, willow, willow tree._

_I once met the man under the willow tree._

_Oh willow, willow, willow tree._

_Please bring that man back to me._

_I close my eyes as I give my life._

_Singing the tune he sang to me._

_I used my last breath to sing:_

_Oh willow, willow tree._

_He called to me singing, willow willow tree."_

Haru blinked before saying. "You are going to sing that in the concert tonight, promise you will."

"Alright," said Shuichi, he blinked before saying. "Do we have to practice that again?"

"No no the way you did that was perfect well we need to changed the instruments around and add a tambourine with it," said Haru, Shuichi nodded saying. "A regular piano with a set of old fashioned drums and guitar right?"

"Yup," said Haru, Shuichi smiled Haru looked around. "Now what do we do?"

"We have tea and try on our costumes," said Koora, Haru smiled as she sat down with K as Koora poured them tea.

End of chapter four

sorry it took so long I was busy with school

I hope you like this chapter.


	5. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha, I changed a little bit of the fic Xing and Qui are twins.

Chapter Five: Costume Trials and Tohma Watching

Haru sat there watching the band having tea, Jakotsu hummed as he watched Koorin who glanced over at him. Haru glanced between Shuichi and Riku who where having a conversation all of a sudden she stood up and said. "Okay enough with the tea let's go try on different costumes."

"So soon?" asked Riku as she looked at Haru, Haru smirked as she said. "Of course, we need a costume that will match the theme. Hey Shuichi do having songs that will match the one you just made?"

"Yeah plenty of them," said Shuichi, Haru smiled as she said. "Alright we are having a renaissance theme. Koorin fetch some clothing from that era please."

"Roger that manager in training," said Koorin dragging his suitcase forward, K raised an eyebrow and asked. "Where did you get that suitcase from?"

"I didn't take all my luggage with me yesterday," said Koorin and K nodded his head in understanding. "So most of the people who will be on stage will be Xing, Riku, Miroku, and Shuichi right?"

"Yup it will just be those four throughout the entire concert this time wait Kyle will be in there as well as Qui," said Haru, Koorin nodded as he started fishing through his suitcase for something that will match them. He pulled out a few poet's shirts and tossed them over to Shuichi, Miroku, and Xing. He then started to look for pants, he pulled out a pair of plain brown ones. He began to hum a small tune before he began to sing.

_"I stare into the fire_

_ as the young lassies dance._

_ Round and round they go_

_ There is a pint of ale in my hand_

_ Music in my ears, I clap to the beat._

_ Sing and dance by the fireside._

_ Round and round the lassies go._

_ Clapping as they dance along_

_ to the music and a song._

_ I sing with the lads, _

_ clapping as I go along._

_ Spinning round and round._

_ Dancing with the lassies._

_ Sing and dance by the fire side_

_ Round and round the lassies go._

_ Clapping as they dance along_

_ to the music and a song._

_**(Xing on violin)**_

_I hear the music from a distance._

_ I leap as I run to join the dance._

_ Under the moon the lads and lassies_

_ sing and dance._

_ Sing and dance by the fireside_

_ Round and round the lassies go_

_ Clapping as they dance along_

_ to the music and a song._

_**(Miroku on drums)**_

_Sing lassie sing_

_ and dance the night away._

_ Turn and swirl_

_ as I drink my ale._

_ Sing and dance by the fireside_

_ Round and round the lassies go_

_ Clapping as they dance along_

_ to the music and a song._

_**(Riku on tambourine)**_

_I spin around as I watch the men sing_

_ I tilt my head and fling my curls_

_ In the corner a gypsy stares_

_ In the corner of her lips she knows of the future._

_ Sing and dance by the fireside_

_ Round and round the lassies go_

_ Clapping as they dance along_

_ to the music and a song._

_**(Kyle on guitar with Qui on flute)**_

_I spin round and round staring at the sky._

_ Wishing one day that I could fly_

_ All around the music plays._

_ The lassies dance, the lads sing, and the kiddies play._

_ Sing and dance by the fireside._

_ Round and round the lassies go_

_ Clapping as they dance along_

_ to the music and a song._

_ The music slows_

_ as the sun rose._

_ Promises were made_

_ To meet again by the fireside._

_ Where the lassies dance and the lads sing._

_ Where the gypsy tells fortunes _

_ By cards and by the stars in the sky._

_ Sing and dance by the fireside._

_ Round and round the lassies go_

_ Clapping as they dance along_

_ to the music and a song._

_ Round and round the lassies go_

_ Clapping as they dance along._

_ to the music and a song_

_ To the music and a song!_

_ By the fireside."_

Shuichi giggled with his friends as they finished the song, Haru was writing down the song title and what hair style would go with it. Tohma was resting against the wall his eyes closed. Soon the violin started out slow as Shuichi's voice rang out again.

_"In the night a wolf howls._

_ I rush through the woods as I am chased._

_ Hounds sound out as the hunters draw near._

_ When will they stop_

_ When will they still_

_ Why are they hunting me?_

_ Am I next to be killed?_

_ I rush across the river wide._

_ Wincing as an arrow brushes past my side._

_ Wolves run by my side _

_ joining in the hunters chase._

_ When will they stop_

_ When will they still_

_ Why are they hunting me?_

_ Am I next to be killed?_

_ I yelp as teeth dig into my flesh_

_ I fall to the ground kicking at the wolves._

_ I let out a shriek scaring the beast away._

_ I stand and begin to run blood marking the ground._

_ When will they stop? _

_ When will they still?_

_ Why are they hunting me?_

_ Am I next to be killed?_

_ I reach the end of my journey._

_ Where the land stops._

_ My choices:_

_ Kill my body _

_ Or have it killed by another?_

_ The wolves and the hunters still._

_ I stood with my head high._

_ They stop_

_ They stilled_

_ My questions are never answered._

_ I made a choice._

_ I took the step_

_ and I fell_

_ A wolf with blue eyes howled._

_ A tear fell from it's eyes._

_ I died the night when the wolves cried."_

_ Why did they hunt me?"_

"Shuichi," said Riku, Shuichi smiled at her. "Sing something else?"

"No right now we have to search for our costumes for tonight," said Shuichi giving Riku a small smile. Tohma stood up and walked away silently not noticing violet eyes watching. Shuichi stood up and stretched saying. "Do we need one more song or is this enough."

"Nah that is enough," said Haru smiling she looked down at her list. "Under a Willow Tree, Fireside Dance, and The Crying Wolf is enough to stir the audience."

"Now we are going to show Nittle Grasper what it means to have bad luck," said Koora, everyone looked at her saying. "That made no sense what so ever."

"Awww," pouted Koora, she smiled and winked at Shuichi who was staring off into space. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh?" asked Shuichi, Koora sighed before sitting behind him and began brushing his hair.

"I won't pry but I know that look," said Koora, Shuichi gave a sad smile to the girl. "Don't worry everything is going to be alright."

"Alright as in being attacked by Medusa and running away making it out alive alright?" asked Haru walking up. "Or getting attacked by rabid fangirls and making it out alive alright?"

"Neither?" asked Koora getting very confused about the two situations presented.

"Oh that alright," said Haru, she patted Koora on the head. "Well don't jinx us before the concert."

"We'll try not to," said Shuichi before pants were thrown into his face. "Who ever did that will be wearing a dress for the next week."

Tohma sat outside the building chuckling quietly as he listened to the band's laughter before walking away.

Please review and tell me how the other two songs were.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha

Chapter Six: Before, During, and After the Concert

Shuichi sat in the dressing room as Koorin fixed his hair for the concert, he sighed as Koorin mumbled to himself about something not being right.

"Just finish up we have five other people who need your undivided attention," said Haru sitting on a rolling chair her long black hair fanning over the back. "Besides his hair won't get anymore renaissance then it already is."

"But," whined Koorin, K glanced over at him saying. "No 'buts' they have to get out on stage in a half an hour and your wasting time on Shuichi's hair."

"Damn," said Koorin earning a glare from Koora. "Fine Xing you're up next."

"Alright," said Xing, Shuichi got out of the chair and wandered over to the dressing rooms only to hear Kyle shout. "WHOSE BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO PUT ME IN A DRESS?"

"That would be Koorin's and Haru's," said Shuichi leaning against the wall smirking slightly knowing that once Koorin and Haru put their heads together Kyle would be forced to wear a dress.

"I'm flat chested and look like a guy but they still manage to get me into a dress," grumbled Kyle as she walked out wearing a maroon renaissance styled dress with white underneath. "I want to burn that stupid hat that you're wearing."

"Yeah me to," said Shuichi smiling, suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jakotsu poked his head in. "Hello Jakotsu is there anything that you need?"

"I'm just giving you a heads up that NG is on their way with Yuki and their stupid manager, oh and that bitch from yesterday," said Jakotsu glancing over at Kyle. "If you were a man I might date you but unfortunately you are female."

"Go and die Jakotsu," growled Kyle, Jakotsu smirked as he shut the door and wandered away. "but thanks for the heads up."

"I heard that," called Jakotsu causing Kyle's face to heat up, Koorin waved her over and Xing walked over to Shuichi, his outfit was very similar yet unlike Shuichi's vest or jerkin, as it was called in the renaissance days, it was a dark blue while Shuichi's was black. There was a knock on the door and Ryuuichi's head peered in.

"Can we come in?" asked Ryuuichi, Shuichi sighed but nodded, the door opened wider and NG plus others came into the room. "Wow you look pretty Kyle."

"I look strange murmured Kyle in a low voice as Koorin fixed her style into something more renaissance looking.

"I'll say at first I thought that you were a man," said Mika, Kyle was about to stand up but was forced by Koorin to stay down by a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Does your neck still hurt?" asked Shuichi pointing at his neck where he had grabbed Mika the day before. "It sounds a little scratchy to me, or was that because you were screaming so loud as you penetrated by men other than your husband?"

"How dare you insinuate that I slept with other men," snarled Mika, Shuichi merely smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Why aren't you responding?"

"I am keeping my thoughts to myself," said Shuichi, Mika was about to say something when Riku piped up. "Why don't we just save the nasty comments until after the show?"

"Why don't you shut up you little brat," snapped Hiro, a slap rang out through the room Ryuuichi stood in front of Hiro while he held his cheek. "Ryuuichi why?"

"You don't insult a child just because he or she is with people you don't like," said Ryuuichi glaring at him. "We were just going to come over her to wish you luck."

"As in 'good luck don't get eaten by a giant sea monster'?" asked Haru as Kyle stood up and walked over to a near by wall while Riku sat down Koorin fixing her hair. "Or 'Good luck hope you don't die in the end'?"

"Umm neither," said Ryuuichi in a very confused tone, Haru had a very satisfied look on her face.

"Alright," said Haru before glancing over a K who was glaring in the general direction of Naraku who waved at him. "Can't we get along as human beings because we can just have some very friendly-ish competition? I mean this isn't good if the fans start fighting and there could be death and mayhem."

Everyone in the room except for Koorin glanced over at Haru with a raised eyebrow, Shuichi could guess what everyone was thinking since he was thinking it himself. _'Didn't you say you knew how to kill someone with a feather?'_

Riku leapt down from the seat and wandered close to Haru as Miroku sat down, Jakotsu poked his head in saying. "By the way, Miroku you look hot."

"Is that thing allowed back here?" asked Mika, Shuichi looked at her before saying ."Yes he is, besides if you're allowed back here why can't he come?"

"Was there a joke in there?" asked Jakotsu, Shuichi shook his head. "Darn I thought there was a very good one in there."

Miroku stood up and walked over to Jakotsu only to glance at Yuki as he passed not really wanting to trust the ex boyfriend of Shuichi just yet. Yuki smirked at him as he passed, Shuichi shot him a warning look only to get a smirk shot back at him. Qui sat down and Koorin got to his task of fixing his hair.

"Why are you really here and be quick we are on before you remember?" asked Shuichi glancing at the clock, they were are on in ten minutes.

"Oh no reason," said Naraku, Shuichi noticed Tohma fidgeting. "Come on let's leave since someone doesn't want us here."

"Tch," said Mika turning around and shoving past Miroku and Jakotsu earning very rude comments from the both of them.

"Just to let you know we are better then you," said Naraku glancing in Haru's direction, she merely smiled saying. "I didn't say who was better than who I just said I don't want our audience to die because the bands don't like each other. Neither of us will get paid Naraku."

"How very true Haru," said Naraku before he left the room, Koorin stood up saying. "There finished."

"And we're off to the stage," said Miroku, he turned his head towards Jakotsu. "Go sit down."

"All right cutie," said Jakotsu wandering away, Shuichi smiled before he said. "Let's go everyone."

As Shuichi and the others approached the entrance to the stage he heard the announcer say. "And now presenting Bad Luck with their new songs!"

Shuichi walked on stage putting on his headset microphone saying. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am the wandering musician Shindo Shuichi, I am come to you from a place far away with my companions. Today we bring you stories, the first one was written for a young maiden who was waiting for a man for a very very long time. Under a Willow Tree is the songs name I hope you enjoy.

Kyle and Riku both began to play, Miroku started after them, then came Xing, the melody was soothing but sad. Shuichi began to sing in a soft voice but the crowd heard it.

_"I once heard of a man._

_He was a traveller from afar._

_He was short but his voice not hoarse._

_They said he sang a little tune._

_I sat by his side._

_When he arrived_

_and he sang under the willow tree._

_Oh willow, willow, willow tree._

_I once met the man under a willow tree._

_Oh willow, willow, willow tree._

_Please bring that man back to me._

_I never left that spot when he was gone._

_I sang a little tune._

_I cried and thought that my heart had died._

_While I waited under the willow tree._

_Oh willow, willow, willow tree._

_I once met the man under the willow tree._

_Oh willow, willow, willow tree._

_Please bring that man back to me._

_Ten long years he has not returned_

_To the willow tree._

_My tears have faded forever._

_I do not rest for I fear I will not wake._

_I am still waiting for the man under the tree._

_Oh willow, willow, willow tree._

_I once met the man under the willow tree._

_Oh willow, willow, willow tree._

_Please bring that man back to me._

_I close my eyes as I give my life._

_Singing the tune he sang to me._

_I used my last breath to sing:_

_Oh willow, willow tree._

_He called to me singing, willow willow tree."_

The crowd didn't say a word, Shuichi who had closed his eyes during the song opened them to see mostly women giving him a sad smile. He gave them a grin as he said. "Well next up ladies and gentlemen this song was written in honor of the traveling folk. Fireside Dance is the next song. I hope you enjoy."

The music started out slow but slowly got faster, Shuichi closed his eyes then opened them as he began to sing.

_"I stare into the fire_

_as the young lassies dance._

_Round and round they go_

_There is a pint of ale in my hand_

_Music in my ears, I clap to the beat._

_Sing and dance by the fireside._

_Round and round the lassies go._

_Clapping as they dance along_

_to the music and a song._

_I sing with the lads,_

_clapping as I go along._

_Spinning round and round._

_Dancing with the lassies._

_Sing and dance by the fire side_

_Round and round the lassies go._

_Clapping as they dance along_

_to the music and a song._

_**(Xing on violin)**_

_I hear the music from a distance._

_I leap as I run to join the dance._

_Under the moon the lads and lassies_

_sing and dance._

_Sing and dance by the fireside_

_Round and round the lassies go_

_Clapping as they dance along_

_to the music and a song._

_**(Miroku on drums)**_

_Sing lassie sing_

_and dance the night away._

_Turn and swirl_

_as I drink my ale._

People in the crowd began to dance with the beat, some children where dancing in circles with the song.

_Sing and dance by the fireside_

_Round and round the lassies go_

_Clapping as they dance along_

_to the music and a song._

_**(Riku on tambourine)**_

_I spin around as I watch the men sing_

_I tilt my head and fling my curls_

_In the corner a gypsy stares_

_In the corner of her lips she knows of the future._

_Sing and dance by the fireside_

_Round and round the lassies go_

_Clapping as they dance along_

_to the music and a song._

_**(Kyle on guitar with Qui on flute)**_

_I spin round and round staring at the sky._

_Wishing one day that I could fly_

_All around the music plays._

_The lassies dance, the lads sing, and the kiddies play._

_Sing and dance by the fireside._

_Round and round the lassies go_

_Clapping as they dance along_

_to the music and a song._

_The music slows_

_as the sun rose._

_Promises were made_

_To meet again by the fireside._

_Where the lassies dance and the lads sing._

_Where the gypsy tells fortunes_

_By cards and by the stars in the sky._

_Sing and dance by the fireside._

_Round and round the lassies go_

_Clapping as they dance along_

_to the music and a song._

_Round and round the lassies go_

_Clapping as they dance along._

_to the music and a song_

_To the music and a song!_

_By the fireside."_

"Unfortunately our story must end with another tragedy ladies and gentlemen," said Shuichi after the crowd was finished clapping. "The song The Crying Wolf does not have a happy ending. But know this that the boy didn't die at the hands of the ones trying to harm him."

The music once again had a slow beat as Shuichi closed his eyes and began to sing.

_"In the night a wolf howls._

_I rush through the woods as I am chased._

_Hounds sound out as the hunters draw near._

_When will they stop_

_When will they still_

_Why are they hunting me?_

_Am I next to be killed?_

_I rush across the river wide._

_Wincing as an arrow brushes past my side._

_Wolves run by my side_

_joining in the hunters chase._

_When will they stop_

_When will they still_

_Why are they hunting me?_

_Am I next to be killed?_

_I yelp as teeth dig into my flesh_

_I fall to the ground kicking at the wolves._

_I let out a shriek scaring the beast away._

_I stand and begin to run blood marking the ground._

_When will they stop?_

_When will they still?_

_Why are they hunting me?_

_Am I next to be killed?_

_I reach the end of my journey._

_Where the land stops._

_My choices:_

_Kill my body_

_Or have it killed by another?_

_The wolves and the hunters still._

_I stood with my head high._

_They stop_

_They stilled_

_My questions are never answered._

_I made a choice._

_I took the step_

_and I fell_

_A wolf with blue eyes howled._

_A tear fell from it's eyes._

_I died the night when the wolves cried."_

_Why did they hunt me?"_

The crowd waited for the music to die down before clapping, Jakotsu clapped the loudest with his friends beside him.

"Farewell ladies and gentlemen we will return," said Shuichi removing his hat and bowing low. Xing, Qui, and Miroku also bowed as Kyle and Riku curtsied. Shuichi walked off stage and the band followed, right near the entrance to the stage stood Yuki.

"Is there something you need sir?" asked Riku tilting her head to the side. "If you are here to bother us I must as that you do so when the sun rises. We are tired and it will not bode well for your health if you do so."

"I was just wondering what the thoughts that went through Shuichi's head when he wrote the last song," said Yuki, his gaze on Miroku however. "but I will find out another day."

"Good," said Riku her tone changing to a very familiar one. "Because I thought that I might have to hit you again."

"Well we better move since my favorite band is up next," said Yuki, he snapped his gaze towards Nara. "Until next time good sirs and gentle ladies."

"Until next time," said Shuichi before they walked down the hallway and the entered the dressing room once again but this time it was to remove the costumes and go back to the hotel room.

Until next time ladies and gentlemen. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha

Chapter Seven: Something Different

Shuichi walked down the hallways watching as NG walked onto the stage, he took note of the look Tohma gave to him. It was confused, too full of emotions he was used to seeing. He went back to his hotel and sat down writing a song. He looked at the lyrics before leaving it there as he went back to take a shower. He began to sing the lyrics softly to himself:

_"Why should I do it at all_

_ Do the things I love to do_

_ All you say I am_

_ Is a talentless fool._

_I want to run _

_I want to hide_

_But at the same just stand up_

_saying you don't know me!_

_You are not in control of my life_

_But at the same time your words hurt._

_Why must you be so cruel?_

_And just throw me aside_

_I want to run_

_I want to hide _

_But all I do is sit here weeping_

_Your words cut like a knife_

_And I tell myself that it doesn't hurt._

_Why must you ruin it?_

_The things that I love to do._

_No more running_

_no more hiding_

_I've finally had enough_

_You don't have a say_

_You don't have to do anything_

_You said what you wanted to say _

_Now here is my response_

_STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!_

_I DON'T CARE WHO ARE!_

_YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT_

_TO SAY THE THINGS YOU SAID TO ME!_

_Now say good bye_

_Laugh while you can_

_Because this will never_

_happen. _

_Again."_

Shuichi started to cry, the song hurt him deeply because he knew that's what his old friends said to him. He didn't want to care anymore, but still it hurt him seeing how they hated him now. No one ever thought that words could cut so deep but they did, actions didn't speak louder than words because words said it all. The pain, the anger, the lies. How could he trust in anyone again when he was humiliated all those years ago. Shuichi brought his hands to his strawberry hair and curled his fingers through the wet strands as he remembered the message Yuki sent him.

**Sorry but your songs suck. I'm looking somewhere else for talent, don't come back here again.**

The ones who pulled him out of his sorrowful state was his friends, they said to prove him wrong. That was during the early stages of the band and that was why he took the name Bad Luck. Because that was what they all had, but no one was going to stop him now. He was going to rise to the top with his friends and show to the world that they had talent. But they had to beat the best and that is what they were going to do.

Shuichi finished his shower and walked over to his desk in his pajamas reading over the lyrics. He smiled in satisfaction before heading to his bed, laying down on it and turned out the light.

Sorry for the short chapter guys but something came up and I had to write a song. There will be more next time please review.


End file.
